Coming at a Gallop
by Dragonling743
Summary: What happens when Regina sees a ghost from her past? Will she chase it down, or chase it off?
1. Chapter 1

"Mama mama look!" Henry yanked his mother's arm and bounced. For a two year old he was dense. He almost knocked Regina off her feet. "Look at the hoseys!" Five trailers rumbled past them, horses poked their heads out into the brisk spring air to check out their new digs.

Regina patted her son's head, "Yes Henry, I see them. Now don't knock mama down or I can't take you to Granny's."

He gasped, his jaw hitting the collar of his jacket, "Granny's? I can has Hot Coclate?"

His mother crouched down and adjusted his scarf. "Can I have hot chocolate."

He flailed at her hands with a flurry of giggles warm enough to melt any frozen heart, "Mama I say dat aleady."

The Mayor smiled and kissed his rosy cheek, "What am I going to do with you?" He smashed his mitten clad hands together and pouted up at her with his eyes glistening with the threat of tears. She tickled his sides until the pout disappeared and he started to flail and giggle again. "I guess I'll have to feed you some hot chocolate!"

"YAY! I beat you there!" He toddled off, running as fast as his coordination and pillow-like attire allowed him.

Regina threw out an arm, "Oh Henry be careful!"

* * *

><p>Emma Swan is not a woman to be trifled with. She's tamed more broncos than a dyed in the wool cowboy could ever hope. Her animals are almost all Mustangs of the finest breeding, and not a single one of her stable hands was under any delusions about her being a lady.<p>

"Headless horseman ranch and stables." Emma spat on the ground by her truck's tire. "We're going to change that as soon as possible. If that weren't the hokiest name in the world I don't know what is."

"Isn't." Her right hand man corrected.

She ignored his attempt. "Isn't what? Isn't it a damn shame this place is vacant? You know I think so too, so how about we get our asses in there so you can start shoveling out those trailers."

He sighed, "Yes ma'am."

Anyone else would have called her crazy for only bringing two hands to help her handle eight horses and two monsters. Well, the only one brave enough to call them monsters is Killian Jones, but he's taken Emma's wrath long enough to be comfortable insulting her personal animals. Regal, and Tisiphone are the nastiest horses this side of the Mason-Dixon line. So has sworn any horseman to look the damn things in the eyes.

The other eight are plenty tamed and obedient, some of the best trained animals in the east to be honest. No one but Emma ever deals with the other two though, and that suits them fine. Emma climbed back into her truck and patted the roof to get the attentions of the other drivers before pulling into the ranch. "Welcome home." She mumbled.

* * *

><p>"So did you see that caravan pulling into town?" Ruby asked Sheriff Graham, "The Mayor didn't mention anything about it to you right?"<p>

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from Ruby's cleavage bulging out of her too-tight shirt. "You know I can't talk about official town business without the Mayor's permission Rubes." He took a quick gulp of his coffee, praying the mayor didn't catch him talking to the town gossip. The only person the town that the Mayor disapproves of more than Ruby Lucas is Mary Margaret Blanchard.

"Oh come on Graham, who's it going to hurt?" Ruby pleaded. She gave him a moment to think, and when he didn't cave to her looks or justifications, she leaned back down and whispered, "Fine. Breakfast for a week."

He shook his head and finished his coffee in one scalding gulp. "I'll see you later Miss Lucas."

Ruby grabbed at his hand. From the kitchen a grim voice called. "Ruby, unless you're planning on proposing to the boy, let him get to work!" She sighed and left for the counter to grab more orders. Graham got out as fast as he could. He wasn't going to tempt fate by lingering any longer than necessary.

In the process of skedaddling, he ran right into the one person he did not want to upset. "Graham Humbert! Watch where you're going!" Regina snapped. The Sheriff turned a dark red, mumbled his apologies and dodged around her before anyone could recognize the Mayor's use of his last name. No one ever mentioned his last name. No one except Regina Mills.

Henry hugged Regina's leg, "Momma okay?"

The mayor patted his head, "Yes I'm fine Henry. Come on, let's get you something to eat."

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey easy boy. Calm down." Emma pressed her hand to Regal's head and gently nudged him back. The headstrong stallion tossed his head and stamped his way backwards into his new stall. "I know it's not as nice, but this is your new home. We're gonna spend a lot of time out and about now. You, me and Tisi."<p>

Regal tossed his black head once more and his mane flew into Emma's face. She laughed, "I'll take that as agreement." She kissed the bright white star on his head and stepped back. "I'll be back after I get the others settled."

He whinnied and stamped his disapproval. Obviously she should be spending more time with him. Only a fool would be more interested in geldings and nags. Emma laughed, "Oh come on, they aren't that bad."

He snorted.

"Snob." She teased.

Regal nodded, and if a horse could smirk, he would have been doing it.

"I swear that thing can talk." Killian commented from the entrance to the stables.

Emma swung around with a hard look. The moment she recognized him, she relaxed just a tad. More than she relaxed around most people anyway. "Oh, Jones. What in the name of everything holy makes you think he can't talk?"

He quirked an eyebrow, "Is it Jones now?" He sauntered over, "Is that really how you're gonna talk to your lover darling? Doesn't seem exactly right now does it?" His hands rested on her hips. "What are you playing at love?"

She kissed him warmly. "I am playing at a new start Jones. Now get your damn ass back to those trailers before my precious horses get antsy and hurt themselves."

He put a hand over his heart, ""I'm injured. I think you like those horses more than you like me."

She laughed, "They're a damn sight prettier than your sorry face. And far more expensive. So get your ass out there." She shoved his shoulder, "I have some shit to put away. If you get things cleaned up quick enough maybe I'll invite you out to lunch."

Killian winked, "Anything for you darling."

"Go on!" She laughed, "Get out of here you piece of shit!" She kicked the dust after him and Regal behind her stamped his feet. Emma shook her head, "What am I going to do with that fool." She mumbled, going back to her trailer for Tisiphone.

This mustang had nothing to offer in the way of advice. She just followed behind Emma, placidly bobbing that white head of hers like she was the calmest mare you ever set eyes on. Everyone focuses on Regal with his big black head, and his stubborn nature. He makes an entrance, but he's a big softy if you respect him.

Tisiphone is a whole other story. She's a real bitch if ever a horse could be described as that. Tisi will follow you anywhere. She obeys, takes her saddle, bridle, halter, everything in place. Right up until you get the idea into your head that you have the right to tell her what to do. You sit yourself in that saddle without her permission and you are in for the ride of your life. Emma owes her first broken leg to that ride, but now she knows.

Never tell a horse what to do until they trust you with their lives. "Here you go baby girl, right next to your sweetheart." Emma set Tisiphone in the stall next to Regal and shut the gate. Immediately the two of them bumped heads over the divider and started checking for bumps and bruises. The horse tamer left them to their examinations. They would find any damage long before she could and their calls would be summons enough.

They may be condescending, but something about the caring relationship spoke to Emma. A harder woman would have sent the beasts to a knacker. They're far more stubborn than even an experienced rider should be mounting. But Emma didn't let go. She never would. Emma doesn't just let go of a family because it's a little dysfunctional.

* * *

><p>"Mama I have 'nother one?" Henry looked up at Regina with those big brown eyes of his. Melted chocolate ice cream was splattered over his lips and his hands were ever so slightly tacky from eating his ice cream. His mother knew it was a bad idea to give him even that much sugar, but he had been such a good boy in day care that she couldn't resist giving into his desires. Now she's paying for it.<p>

The Mayor dabbed his cheeks clean and wiped his hands. "No my darling. You've had enough for now. Maybe if you're good we can come back soon." His face fell, but the glimmer of future hope made her regret even that much of a concession. "You're going to be an excellent businessman some day Henry."

He peered up at her in awe. "Wuzzat mama?"

The mayor chuckled. Always the curious one, her boy. "It's nothing my love. You'll know when you're older."

Henry pouted and cuddled up into her side. "Why not now?" He whined.

The Mayor's answer was interrupted with the tinkling of a bell. Two sweaty leather clad individuals stepped into the diner and sat down at one of the tables. "See Jones? What did I tell you? This place is the shi-" The blonde, Regina realized she was a woman, saw Henry and clammed up. "Sorry ma'am. This place is great." She nodded her head to Henry and flipped her chair around backwards before sitting down. Perhaps the tacky red leather wasn't as indicative of her taste as Regina originally thought.

The rather greasy looking man raised an eyebrow at the woman's actions and sat down across from her. "I take it we're to follow your lead on this one love?"

The woman gritted her teeth, "Da-ng straight you will. Nose clean Killian."

He thumbed his nose and grinned broadly, "Clean nose it is." He looked up to his right and found Ruby listening eagerly instead of asking their order as was her duty. Honestly the woman has no propriety. She's nothing but a flirt. The man's next action stunned Regina and she felt the urge to cover Henry's eyes and ears.

He looked up Ruby's body with such hunger in his eyes that even Ms. Lucas turned pink. "Well hello there darling, I take it you're not on the menu?"

The woman kicked his leg. "I said clean nose Jones." She looked up at Ruby with the kindest expression, "I'm sorry about him. He's an asss-tronomical pain in the- butt. I'll make sure he's under a tighter leash in the future ma'am. We'll both take cheese burgers and fries."

"Oh we've moved on to leashes now have we?" Killian grinned.

Regina's mouth fell open at the spectacle. She began to stand. There are children present and this man is being a pig. The blonde beat her to it. "That is enough Killian." She grabbed him by the ear and yanked him to his feet.

Killian jumped up exclaiming, "Ah ah ah ah-ow!"

A few bills were slapped on the table. "I am ever so sorry ma'am. We won't come back until he's learned his manners." The blonde then dragged the man out of the diner with the stares of every person in town following her.

Henry tugged his mother's arm, still to spellbound to even look at her, "Momma what was that?"

Regina shook her head, equally entranced. "I don't know darling. I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I forgot to be clear. This is eventual Swanqueen. Thank you so much for your support . I'm glad you're liking it so far.

"Katherine are you sure you can take care of Henry?" Regina asked her friend for the seventh time that night. "I can figure out something else if you want to spend time with David."

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Trust me, I am happy to watch Henry, it'll be just like being at home except he'll actually pay attention to me."

Regina sighed, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Go do your thing already woman. I'm fine."

Regina hung up on her friend and plugged the newcomer's address into her GPS. The drive was just long enough to make Regina uncomfortable. Why am I even doing this? She questioned, She obviously keeps her people under tight watch so I don't need to warn her off.

Regina parked out in front of the gate in the guest parking and went through the single person gate. The ranch hadn't really had anyone interested in decades. Admittedly, that was Regina's fault, but the sudden change had been both shocking and pleasant. After thirty years without a single deviation from schedule. Of course, how this newcomer even learned about the ranch was anyone's guess.

She began the walk up the path and quickly regretted her decision to not change shoes. Her dress pants are covered in dust and debris now, but that's nothing compared to the ache building in her feet.

The rhythmic thud of hooves reached her ears and quickly grew louder. A blonde on a huge black stallion with a second white one on lead came at a quick clip. She pulled them to a practiced stop a few feet away from Regina. "Can I help you ma'am?" 

Regina put a hand up to shade her eyes, "Ms. Swan?"

She leaned forward and rested her elbows on the horn of her saddle. "That's my name don't wear it out. Do you need something madam?"

"I uh.." Regina smoothed out her skirt and then realized that with all the dust it was useless. She straightened her spine, "I'm Mayor Mills. I was hoping to welcome you to Storybrooke."

Emma dismounted and left her horses to wander. "Thanks a lot for the warm welcome, but I doubt you'll see much of me until I learn my manners. My boys included."

Regina began to sway. Emma stepped forward to catch her, but the mayor waved her off. "Thank you I'm fine. I hope you will find Storybrooke accommodating." Regina turned around and began the trek back to her car, stumbling and staggering with something that Emma just could not figure out.

Regal butted Emma's back and tossed his head in the direction of the Mayor. "I don't know, but I think this place is going to be interesting."

Regina stumbled into the house and brushed past Katherine straight to the crystal decanter in her study. "Whaaat the hell?" Katherine murmured, watching her friend pour herself a glass cider and down it almost as fast.

Henry came running up to them, "Aun' Katherine can has cookies?

Katherine patted his head, "Not now honey. Why don't you go clean up your toys. I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay!" He ran off to the kitchen.

Katherine knocked quietly on the door jamb, "Regina? Are you okay? What happened?" Her friend was not looking well. If anything, Regina looked worse than she did when Henry couldn't sleep through the night.

Mayor Mills downed her second glass and poured a third, resting the cool glass against her forehead. "Maybe you should slow down."

"Damn it!" Regina shouted, throwing her tumbler at the window.

Henry came running, "Mooooommmaaaa!"

Katherine scooped him up and rushed him upstairs. "Time for bed for you little munchkin. Momma will be up in a little while. You just stay in here and get dressed in your jammies." She set him down in his room and kissed his head. "Your momma and I need to talk."

Henry stuck his thumb in his mouth and nodded, looking terribly worried. He watched as Katherine thundered back down the steps and then hid himself in his blankets to wait. Katherine would have liked nothing better than to join him after she found Regina again.

Regina stood amidst the wreckage and the only sign that something was wrong besides the carnage was the tears welling up at the corners of her eyes. Books lay scattered across the floor mixing with cider and glass shards where Regina had thrown the rest of the glasses and the entire decanter of her favorite vintage.

Chest heaving, and fists clenched, Katherine had never seen Regina look so unhinged. "Regina, please tell me what happened. This isn't like you." The woman took a few cautious steps towards her friend.

Regina took a shaky breath that rattled inside her ribcage. She felt it bounce through the hollow space where her heart should have been. Regina grabbed the bookcase to steady herself. Agony of the purest form wrapped it's arms around her until she could barely gasp for the pain. It choked her sobs and forced tears to her eyes. Katherine watched in horror as her best friend crumpled in front of her. "It can't be." She sobbed, clutching at her chest.

Katherine knelt beside Regina and wrapped her arms around her friend. "Shh, shh it's gonna be okay." Katherine whispered, rocking the broken woman. Regina hiccupped through the pouring tears and clutched Katherine's shirt like it was the only thing left in the world that made sense.

Neither one was really aware of how long it took for Regina to stop sobbing, but it became obvious when she pulled back from her friend's embrace with the only word on her lips that would have halted Katherine's protests. "Henry." Regina wiped her eyes and got to her feet. "I trust you can see yourself out." She sniffed hard and adjusted her blouse.

Katherine put a hand on Regina's shoulder, "Oh hell no. You are not going to do this. What the hell happened Regina? I've never seen you like that. Not since-"

Regina shrugged her off, "We both know you have so you can leave now Katherine. I survived before, I will not put myself through that again." She left the room, but Katherine heard her whisper, "I have Henry to think about now."

Her friend stood there in the mess surrounded in helplessness. Is it really healthy for a two year old to be the only thing standing between Regina and that kind of anguish? Katherine bit her lip and went to her car. It was the only thing she could think of doing.

By the morning Mayor Mills was back in fighting order. Not a trace of the damage done last night, and the only sign of her discontent gave her the peace she so thoroughly craved. No one got in the Mayor's way as she clicked her way down the halls in shoes designed to put the wearer through utter agony. If her Louboutin's weren't enough to drive off any passerby, the look of tightly controlled rage shut them up. Even her secretary knew better than to mention the calls on hold. One by one she informed each caller that the Mayor would get back to them at a later date and hung up.

Whatever had thrown the Mayor into her mood left the rest of the town feeling off.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so I have decided that I am an awful human being, but because finals week is almost over, I can actually get off my butt and write something. Something. hahaha no that would even worse. Here's an update, and more in the near future. So sorry for disappearing. I'll try not to do that in the near future.**

"Did you see the Mayor this morning?"

"Yeah, word to the wise, stay far out of her way. Hopefully this blows over by tomorrow."

"I pity the poor fool that has to bother her."

The bell at the door rang and Graham walked in looking harried. All conversation stopped and everyone stared at him. The silence lasted all of six seconds before talking began again as everyone saw exactly how bad the mayor was making life for him. Graham wasn't the most popular fellow around. As the Mayor's lackey he gained about as much respect as Sidney, but Graham at least had some pride. Certainly no one wanted to see him get chewed out and spit up.

His clothing looked slightly windswept, matching his lost expression. Ruby leaned on the back on the chair in front of him. "What can I get'cha Sheriff?"

He put his head in his hands, "Coffee." He groaned, "Please."

Sympathy flashed across her face and she patted his shoulder in passing. "On the house."

Eyes watched the Sheriff's every movement as he drank his coffee. No one dared ask him what had happened. They all knew. He hadn't looked this beaten since the hurricane blew through a few years back and he was organizing homes and aid for everyone affected. The bell rang behind him and the Sheriff froze.

Once more the room silenced, but this time no one began to speak again. Mayor Mills walked into the deadly silence. Her heels clicking across the floor were the only sound as even Leroy had the good sense to keep his gob shut.

"I take it you have my lunch prepared Ms. Lucas?" Regina raised her eyebrow. The small gesture wouldn't have even registered with anyone else, it was barely a twitch.

Ruby however was trembling in her boots. "Granny I-" She turned to look and Granny had already served up the order. "Here you go Madam Mayor." Ruby passed the bag to Ms. Mills and cringed as it was snatched away. "I'll put it on your tab." She mumbled as the Mayor swept out once more.

Ruby slumped against the counter all the air rushing out of her. "Whoever did this better pray."

Regina's reign of terror only ended for a short moment. The moment she picked up her son from daycare. "Momma!" Henry shouted, racing up to her and leaping into her arms. "Momma I misseded you." He snuggled into her neck and hugged her tight.

Regina turned away from his teacher and kissed his head. "I have you baby. Let's go home." She carried out her little snuggle bug to the car and took him home.

They played, ate dinner, read bedtime stories and tucked Henry in. He hugged his tiny stuffed dragon and curled up. Regina kissed his head and turned off the light.

His door closed behind her and the Queen was back. Regina stepped into her office and waved a hand over the polished metal, "Mirror mirror on the wall."

Killian sat down behind Emma and began to rub her shoulders, "Why are you so tense darlin? Don't you know I can fix that for you?" He teased, settling his thighs on either side of her hips.

Emma set down her book and got up. "Not now Killian."

He let her stand with a frown, "What's wrong darling, you haven't made me sleep on the couch this long since I screwed that-"

"Not helping your case." Emma snapped, tossing her cup into the sink. Thankfully the plastic just bounced with an unhappy protest. "You screwed up. What was that in the diner? Huh? Were you tryin to get under my skin? You did! I told you to behave. Can't you keep it in your pants for just ten minutes Killian? I swear you think you've got some kind of god's junk hidden in your britches."

He came up behind her and rubbed her hips, "Come on dollface, give me a break. I can change."

She swung around, broad-arming him in the chest, "Get off me Jones. Pigs'll fly before you change. You get your ass outta my house. You can go sleep with Robin in the outbuilding."

He backed off, rubbing his chest, "Okay darlin. If you get cold, you call me. Me and my sorry face'll be waiting for you."

Emma ignored him, pacing the modest living room. She was pissed as hell at Killian but he'd done worse and she'd forgiven him. She always forgiven him. He was one of those charming assholes that you knew you'd never take home to meet your parents, but the fun of being with him was worth the awkward silences at family dinners.

It didn't help that the woman he hit on had been gorgeous. A little on the slutty end with the way she dressed and acted, but that was the way Killian worked too and he had his sweet moments too. Maybe she's over reacting.

Maybe it's that mayor. That woman is more than a little skittish. I mean is it so scary to have a stranger help you up? It's not like she didn't know Emma was coming, she even came to offer a welcome and then she just went colder than an outhouse in january. What was that about? And was she drunk? That woman was weaving like a drunken sailor caught on land.

Part of Emma felt like a horrible person for not helping the mayor home. Sure the woman said no, but sometimes you have to ignore a person to follow through on your own best judgement. Emma sighed and leaned against the bookcase.

A very loud voice in the back of her head was telling her that this was a bad place. She didn't sit well with the idea of being in the north. I mean what kind of horse trainer lives in Maine? Emma isn't some princess's riding teacher. She doesn't have the patience for idiots or people who can't put in the work. _You're just running away._ A little voice whispered in her ear.

Emma kicked the corner of the couch and stalked outside. It was cold, horribly cold, but the real freezing force was the wind blowing through her thin jacket. She stomped through the grass and into the stables. The temperatures jumped a good forty degrees with the heat of the horses. In their stalls, Regal and Tisi were having a quiet conversation of some kind. Emma slipped into Tisi's stall and laid against her side. Tisi nickered and snuffled Emma's hair, tugging it lightly before going back to Regal. Emma fell asleep, not for the first time, against that horse.

_Jack frost bit at Emma's cheeks and icicles formed in her damp hair. At first the snow hadn't been a problem, but as it melted against her skin, it had soaked her to the bone. Now after an hour of slogging through the blizzard, it was beginning to freeze._

I'm not going to make it home._ She realized. Emma began looking around for the closest imitation of shelter. She blustered through the driving wind towards home, generally. She knew how to keep her direction sound, walking into the wind to keep her course straight. Of course going straight wasn't going to help if she froze in her tracks._

Why am I bothering with this?_ She thought tiredly. The wind was harsh against her skin and she was starting to feel warm. Her eyelids began to droop without permission and Emma found herself slowing down. Perhaps a nap wouldn't be too bad. The snow looked nice and thick, a perfect pillow..._

_THUNK_

_Emma crashed right into the side of the building. She fumbled her numb fingers over it, trying to understand what it was. Her brain was sluggish, but finally it screamed at her to get the hell into the damn stable. The young woman shoved open the door and slipped into the searing warmth of the stable and shut the door behind her._

_A soft whicker right behind her shoulder informed the slow minded woman that she was not alone. She turned around to face the liquid black eye of an enormous horse directly in front of her. A shiver crawled down her spine. Emma bit her lip and slowly extended her hand towards the gigantic beast. He dipped his head down to her hand and-_

**The mirror shattered.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: WOO Double updates. You can thank apples-a-day and MindChaos for this lovely happenstance.**

Regina waved her hand over the mirror and the pieces merged back together. Her hands fisted together and the Evil Queen found herself pacing the vault. She couldn't believe what was happening. All of her power, all of her plans. She made sure that this would never happen and that… That, child! Had ruined it again.

Was it not enough that Cora had punished her for decades over the indiscretions of her youth. Was it not enough that she had traveled to a whole new land to escape her pain? Was it not enough to live in general misery with her pain and bitterness?

Regina grabbed the nearest pulsing drawer and ripped it open. The pulse of the heart was slightly off, the old carpenter. She slammed the drawer shut and yanked open a new one. Small and bright red, with a sibling beside it. The twins from the woods. She snarled her frustration and went through all the other drawers.

None of them were what she wanted. None of them held the sweet glory of victory she craved. None of them were pretty enough distractions from what she suffered. Why did she keep them still? Why did she bother with their pathetic lives. Why did she even let them all live in the first place? The things she had given them were above the luxuries even she possessed in her castles back home.

What made any of these peasants so worthy of her unappreciated gift?

Regina ripped each drawer out of it's track and tossed it to the floor until she had a pile of pulsing red hearts amidst shattered wood. Each of them was distinct. She could hold one in her hands and whisper her will into the very minds of those she wished to control.

She sneered at the hearts laid out before her, "You are all pathetic and weak. Look at you, unable to protect your own hearts." Regina turned on the mirror once more, "Show me more." She snapped.

_Ice cold water splashed over Emma, startling her awake. She jumped to her feet, "What the He-!" She stopped dead as she realized who had splashed her._

_Above the young woman stood the Lady Mills herself. They told scary stories about the queen to be around the fireplace on appropriately dramatic nights. Despite having three inches on the woman, and at least 30 years, Emma was scared as hell. The reason for her fear was hovering a good six feet off the ground in the form of a damp bucket._

_Magic._

_Cora Mills was not a sorceress to be screwed around with. Her prowess was famous the forest over. It had even been rumored that she had relations with persons such as the Witch Maleficent, and even the Dark One himself._

_Emma dropped to her knees, hands above her head and looked to the floor, "Please forgive me Lady Mills! I didn't know whose stables it was. My Lady forgive me." She pleaded, shivering on her knees._

_The woman laughed, a cold harsh sound. It sent chills down Emma's spine like ripples after a splash. "You didn't know you were walking on the grounds of crown prince Henry?" Her amusement was just as scary as everything else about this woman. "Either you have the morals of a strumpet, or the liver of an ox. Since you have taken advantage of my property, I think I'll take advantage of you."_

_Emma's head snapped up to stare at the Lady in shock and more than a little terror. "My lady?" She asked in a small voice. Just knowing that this woman could make her sound so pitiful and small made Emma hate her just a little bit. Of course Emma knew very well that hate doesn't come without a healthy dose of fear._

Emma woke up to the sweet smell of hay, and the earthy scent of horse manure. In other words, the smell of home. Of course the reason she woke up was less pleasant. Emma only had three seconds to enjoy the familiarity of the smells surrounding her before she was dumped on the ground. Her arms flew back and hit the ground at an uncomfortable angle that saved her head from getting cracked on the concrete underneath the hay.

Tisi skirted around Emma's sprawled figure and blew at her. Emma sat up with a groan and gave Tisi the finger. "You did that on purpose you little shit."

Tisi tossed her head and stamped. A demand as regal as any royal bitch could muster. Emma hauled herself to her feet, "Yeah yeah your majesty." Emma gave her a mocking bow and smirked at the way the horse shifted to look affronted. She'd be damned if she knew how those two could be so expressive. No one else seemed to notice, but to Emma those horses spoke as clear as day. Even if they were just telling her to clean up their shit and make them breakfast. "Just like everybody else. Using me for your own pleasure." Emma teased, grabbing the pitchfork from around the corner.

She let Tisi into Regal's stall and began mucking out yesterday's meals, whining and griping cheerfully about the expense of feeding a horse just so you can go back in a few hours to shovel it up again. The horses replied in their own ways, or ignored her. The cowgirl was halfway through mucking out Regal's stall before she noticed her audience.

Emma glanced up at Killian and then back down to the hay in front of her, "What do you want Jones?"

She could feel him itching to do something gentlemanly to earn back her affections, but Killian knew better than to step foot in Regal's stall, even when the beast wasn't there. Killian fidgeted just outside and watched Emma work. Emma snorted, 'probably staring at my ass' she thought. "I want you back Emma."

Her eyebrows shot up and she turned to look at him wallowing in his guilt. "Oh it's Emma now? You aren't going to flirt your way out of it?"

"Stop that." He frowned, "I'm trying to apologize Emma."

She snorted even louder, "Ain't that a change. I bet you apologize to all the ladies just to get in their shorts." She shoveled another hunk of crap out, enjoying the solid splat of it's landing in the pile outside.

Killian gritted his teeth and stalked into the stall, taking the pitchfork from a stunned Emma's hands. He dropped it and took both her cheeks in his hands and kissed her softly. "I love you woman. If you would stop being so stubborn maybe you would see that."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! You all have lovely evenings my dears.

The Mayor's rampage didn't stop for almost a week. In fact, it seemed to get worse as time went on. People stopped calling the office, instead sending anonymous reports of problems around the town to get handled and by the gods they were handled. Within hours of reports being filed, plans were sent out for the solution. The poor people in charge of these new projects entirely at the mercy of the new and improved Regina Mills.

The air was beginning to warm up all around town except for a fifty foot swath around our dear mayor. No one was really paying attention to that this morning though. Their mysterious newcomer was back in town with her friend in tow once more. He did look significantly more docile compared to last time as he sat in the booth at her command.

Ruby speculated on their relationship with Mary Margaret while they looked over their menus.

"They have to be a thing." Ruby decided, looking at the way they oriented themselves.

Mary Margaret gasped, "No! I mean did you see the way he was flirting with you last time? They can't be dating. He would have more respect if they were. He's obviously single."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Did you completely miss the level of jealousy she was radiating when she dragged him out of the diner? They're together."

"I don't see it."

"You don't see a lot of things." Ruby grouched, going out to take orders. Emma finally flagged the waitress down and offered her and the man's orders. Ruby came back with a huge smirk. "They didn't ask for a separate bill. They're together."

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes, "But she ordered for both of them. They aren't. No self respecting man would let his date order for him."

"Aren't you supposed to be teaching a class Ms. Chivalry?" Ruby stuck her tongue out.

"Oh no! See you later Ruby!" Mary Margaret scooped up her purse and raced out the door. She bounced off of the Mayor and ducked out the door before Ms. Mills could destroy her with a look. Papers went flying and Mayor Mills tilted on her sky high heels, ready to fall.

Emma raced over before anyone could warn her and steadied the Mayor. "Oh, here you go." Emma bent down and scooped up the papers, organizing them into a single pile. "Sorry they're all messed up." She offered them to Regina with a half smile.

Regina stared at Emma, holding the papers to her chest. "N-no, it's fine. I'm fine." She turned around to leave.

Emma set a hand on her arm, causing the mayor to pause, "Aren't you going to grab something to eat?"

"Oh, yes food." Regina turned back and brushed by Emma, refusing to make eye contact. "Ms. Lucas are you going to pick your jaw up off the floor any time soon?" She asked. Granny rolled her eyes and bustled out of the kitchen to offer Regina her food. "Ahh thank you Mrs. Lucas." She left her money for the older woman and did yet another about face.

Emma was standing right there. The exchange was so fast she'd barely had time to move. Emma took a step to the side, "Have a lovely day ma'am." She tipped her hat and gave Regina a half smiled that had the Mayor ducking her head and nudging past with a mumbled thank you.

When Emma returned to her table, she was met with a skeptical look. "Well wasn't that sweet." Killian teased, "Do I smell interest? You wouldn't be buttering up the Mayor would you?" Jones leaned back in his chair.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Eat yer damn eggs." She dug into her food and ignored all the looks she received from Killian's end of the table. Finally she grew sick of it and tossed her fork down, "What is it Killian?"

He nudged his plate away and wiped his mouth, "I didn't say anything."

"Damn right," She glanced around and lowered her voice, "Damn right you didn't. The silence is deafening. Now get it off your chest."

Jones ran a hand through his hair, "Ever since we got here you've been off. Now I know you're all into bringing chivalry back, but you don't usually, well I mean you do but." Emma was tapping her foot and the sound was driving itself into his skull in a rather unpleasant way. "What I mean is you're acting strange and I think it has to do with that woman and I just want to understand. I'm in this all the way babe. Are you?"

She rolled her eyes, "Of course I am Killian." She flagged down Ruby, "Check please." Once the waitress was out of earshot Emma gave Jones a soft look, "You go check on Robin. I'm going to pass out flyers."

Killian shoved himself out of the booth, "Whatever you say Emma. I'm your humble servant." He gave her a dramatic bow and swept out of the Diner.

Ruby came back to Emma's booth with the check, "Is everything okay over here?"

Emma took a deep breath, "Are men a pain in the ass?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Ruby grinned, offering the check, "Anything I can do to help?"

* * *

><p>"Mama?" Henry asked quietly, scuffing his reindeer slippers on the floor, "Mama can I tawk to yous?"<p>

Regina turned from the entrance to her vault and scooped up the little boy. "Yes of course my little prince. What did you want to talk about?" She sat down with him on the settee in her office waiting for the suddenly shy toddler to speak.

"Are you mad at me?" He looked up with tears in his eyes.

Regina's heart melted at the sight, and she hugged him close, "Oh no, baby of course I'm not angry. What are you talking about? Why do you think I'm mad at you?"

Henry sniffled and wiped his nose on his arm before mumbling, "You so mad. I-I-I fought I did somefing wong." He hiccuped and clung to her tightly.

Regina stroked his hair and rubbed his back, "No baby, it's okay. I'm not mad at you."

"Then what's wong Mama?" He asked quietly looking up at her with the truth searching eyes that only a toddler could really embody.

"Nothing Henry."

* * *

><p>Come on come on, you can do this Emma. Just teach the girl and then get back to your chores. It's fine. Just don't screw this up. Emma straightened her coat for the last time, wishing it would sit better. The darn baggy thing made her look like a boy, a dirty, poorly dressed boy. The small clack of boots on wood announced the new arrival.<p>

Emma spun around and bowed. She wasn't one to curtsey and something told her that even a lady shouldn't curtsey in pants. "My lady, I am to be your tutor today." She said as best she could. Lady Mills had forced her to attend lessons to ensure she didn't sully the young lady's mind with her 'foul tongue'. Lady Mills words, not Emmas.

The young Regina Mills gave a short curtsey and made it look elegant despite being dressed in riding pants and a quilted jacket. "Nice to meet you, uh, sir?" She looked rather confused about Emma's gender.

Emma sighed, "I'm not a boy. Come along miss." She led the way to a seemingly monstrous horse, already saddled and bridled with a rope lead hooked to the reins.

Regina stared at it with huge panic filled eyes, "I can't ride that."

Emma raised an eyebrow and looked at the woman. She was probably around Emma's age, but she had no confidence in herself. A lack of confidence on a horse that size wouldn't work. She bit her lip and looked around for a second before taking a deep breath. This would either work or get her slapped. She just hoped she didn't have to pick fingernails out of her face for days.

Emma cupped Regina's cheeks with freshly washed hands. "Hey, hey look at me. You're okay. I have you. Nothing's gonna to happen. This horse an I are good friends. He's scary on the outside but you never need worry 'bout him. He's a big softy."

Regina nodded, taking deep breaths and regaining her calm. She held Emma's wrists and listened to everything she said. Emma smiled softly, "Yer strong, confident, I bet yer a genius too. Yer just the right person fer ridin this horse. Now c'mon baby girl. Let's get you up on that horse.


	6. Chapter 6

"Welcome everyone! My name's Emma and I'll be yer train leader fer this morning. It's good to see y'all here. These are my hands, Killian and Robin, they'll be saddling up yer horses and helping y'all get comfy." Emma rubbed her hands together looking at the small but highly excited group.

The one in floral print hugged Ruby's arm tight, "I can't believe we're actually going to ride horses! This is right out of a fairy tale."

Emma chuckled, and Ruby patted her friend's arm, "Yes Mary Margaret, just like a fairy tale."

Ruby was the one who had gathered her friends together for a group ride. Emma was offering tours for the few tourists who popped into town, and the natives who wanted a different perspective. Then of course there were the ones who wanted riding lessons. Emma was really hoping that there would be a lot of those.

Killian and Robin pulled out the horses and Emma gathered up the ladies. "All right, so I'm gonna help ya into your saddles ladies, and my hands will check to make sure everything is cinched nice and tight. If you wouldn't mind giving me your name as I help you up that'd be just dandy."

The women giggled at her accent, giving Emma cause to grin again. It could be a good thing to keep going if everyone here was as entranced by it as this crowd. All six ladies gathered on the short platform with Emma, while the hired hands brought up the horses. Regal was tied at a post far enough away that no one would bother him.

The first was Ruby. Emma grinned, "You don't have to tell me your name," she reassured the woman, "Just put your foot in that stirrup there and toss your leg over, just like getting on a bike." Ruby nodded, her face pinching up in concentration as she got up. The horse shifted a little, and Ruby swayed uncomfortably, latching onto the saddle horn like it was the only thing keeping her stable.

Killian chuckled, leading the horse forward, "There you go, you're doing just fine. Now you hold the reins, don't yank on them, the horse knows what you want, you just gotta pull a little. How would you like someone shoving a stick in your mouth and jerking on it?" He coached her into stability and then moved to the next person.

They all went just as smoothly. Aurora, Tina, Ashley, Mary Margaret, and Lacey. Robin checked all the cinches and girths while Emma got herself situated. Mary Margaret stopped Emma with a hand on her elbow, causing Regal to toss his head in annoyance. "Why don't you check the saddles before we get on?"

Emma grinned, "We do, about three times, but some o' these monsters can be a bit tricky. Mostly it's my own mounts that don't like to be told what to do, but these horses are incorrigible. I don't want to find out Regal here or Tisiphone put ideas into their heads."

Emma's smile was infectious and even while her brows furrowed in confusion, Mary Margaret smiled at the charismatic woman, "What do you mean tricky? They're just horses."

Regal snorted and Emma patted his neck, "That's just what they want you to think. Some of them'll take a deep breath before you cinch'em and then when you get on you're riding the horse's belly and you get a dirt noogie." Emma laughed, "I've had that happen more than once because of this fellow so we like to be sure. Everything's in order, I'm just paranoid."

Tina spoke up from the front of the group, "Why are your personal horses such a pain? Don't you train that out of them?"

Emma nodded, moving to the front of the group, Killian and Robin were almost done. "Well yeah, you can teach a horse to be nice and get along with others, but a horse ain't like yer average puppy. They've got personalities and preferences. Some really love bell peppers and they'll spit out a carrot if you offer. Others love to be ridden bareback but if you put them in a saddle they get cranky. My girl Tisiphone is like that. The gelding you're riding is a sucker for chili peppers, the hotter the better. Weirdo." She shook her head at him. "I don't like to break horses, it don't feel right, like molding a person until they just fit whatever job you give'em. They aren't people anymore. Unless they're dangerous, I leave a horse as is, and teach them proper manners. Regal and Tisi are just particular about the people they like."

Ruby elbowed Mary Margaret and murmured, "Just like the mayor huh?"

* * *

><p>News spread about Emma's quaint rides through the country pretty quickly. It wasn't long before Emma had some steady business going. Kids started begging their parents for lessons, and all too soon, the poor mayor had her own little boy begging to see the horses.<p>

"Mama can I pwetty pwetty pwease ride a hosey?" He put his hands together in a pleading motion.

Regina scooped him up into her lap and rubbed her temples, trying to fight a headache, "No Henry, you can't. Maybe after Christmas."

His little face screwed up in sadness, "Whhyyyy? Mama Chwismas isn't foreeevver. Why can't we go now?" His eyes began to glisten with tears. She had explained this to him time and time again, but his memory only back to about breakfast.

"Because Henry, saturdays you play with your friends, and sundays is mommy and henry day remember? You can't skip school to ride horses either. So you have to wait until christmas, and if you're a good boy, maybe Santa will help you out."

His eyes lit up, and Regina's stomach sank. "Momma, what if we wide hoseys for our day? We could spen awl day and just ride hoseys!" He bounced in the mayor's lap, clapping happily like it had already been decided. Regina couldn't think of a good reason why that wouldn't work. Why did she have to raise such a smart boy. She could always lie to him…


	7. Chapter 7

Emma's surprise at hearing the Mayor's voice on the phone was only surpassed by the cordiality of her voice. "Ms. Swan I must commend your advertising abilities. I can't even go shopping without hearing your name."

Emma spluttered out a 'thank you' but it was interrupted by the Mayor's business-like tones. "You'll have to tell me how you did it this Sunday. I'm sure you can fit my son and I in for a few hours." She hung up.

That is how Emma Swan found herself pacing the stables on Saturday night trying to decide who was going with which horse. Henry was too young to ride his own which meant that he would go with Regina or Emma. But she also wanted to impress the mayor and get rid of the animosity plaguing them. Nothing is better for business than having a public official in her books. That meant going to the falls.

Tisi and Regal would throw a fit if she went to the falls without them. Emma groaned and smacked her head against a post. The aforementioned horses poked their heads out and whickered. Emma glared at them. "Both of you are assholes."

The nerves stayed with her the whole night. She was plagued with odd dreams of Queens and knights in shining armor. Emma was up long before the sun, hours before she normally would have been up. She fidgeted around until finally she just made a hot breakfast for everyone, and mash for the horses.

Stables mucked, hay replaced, water troughs filled, all the horses brushed, and Emma halfway through the tack when Killian and Robin walked into the house. "What the bloody hell is going on? Did you even go to sleep last night? We went to take care of the horses and the whole damn stable has been cleaned with a toothbrush." Robin exclaimed.

Killian poked at the plate of pancakes Emma had made, "How long have these been sitting out love?"

Emma shrugged, "A while." Her nose was red from the nippy temperatures outdoors. "Maybe you two should have gotten up earlier."

"Earlier?" Robin pointed at the empty calendar square for the day, "We have the day off. It's six in the morning, Emma babe, you've gotta learn to relax."

"Are you sure you're feeling all right darlin?" Killian put his hand to Emma's head, distracting her just long enough for Robin to steal the saddle from her lap. "Maybe you should go back to bed love."

Emma jerked away from his hand, "Get off me Killian. Robin if you value those hands you'll give me the damn saddle back." He passed back the saddle looking more than a little frightened. "Eat your breakfast and get." Emma snapped.

Getting Henry to get dressed and eat his breakfast was a terror with him bouncing all over the place, announcing all the things he was going to do. Regina had been prepared for some excitement but nothing could have prepared her for the whirlwind that was her son. If she hadn't known better she would have believed that he snuck a whole mug of her coffee. Thankfully, they did get out the door in some semblance of an orderly manner if a half hour later than she intended. The beauty of not providing a particular time of arrival was that it allowed her some leeway.

They arrived at the ranch just a few minutes later than intended due to some strategic speeding, and Regina parked. Henry unbuckled himself and raced out the door laughing before Regina even knew what was going on. "Oh hell." She rushed out of the car, fumbling with her own seat belt. "Henry come back! Wait for me Henry!" She called, running after him. Henry slipped under the fence and kept running straight for the ranch house, his little chubby legs pumping away, carrying him far too fast for Regina's comfort.

Regina leapt the fence, wincing as she realized that she didn't really have the strength for that anymore. She made it to the other side just barely, full out sprinting after Henry. "Henry Jared Mills you come back here right now or we're going home." She shouted, panic clouding her mind faster than any spell could have.

He stumbled upon hearing his full name. It wasn't something that his mother used often. He turned his head to look back and tripped over his own feet. His laughter changed to a shriek as he tumbled into a heap.

The front door of the ranch house slammed open and Emma Swan came rushing out of the house, leaping the porch in a smooth mockery of Regina's earlier attempt. She looked around quickly, totally alert. She found Henry and some of the tenseness in her shoulders disappeared. She jogged over in a comfortable lope and scooped him up just before Regina got there. "Hey, are ya'll righ' there buddy? Y'ain't gone and hurt yerself have ya?" Her thick accent sent a shudder of loathing down Regina's spine, but it seemed to calm Henry.

He nodded, "I okies. I fell." He looked down at his lap.

His mother stole him from Emma's arms and hugged him tightly, "Don't you ever scare me like that again." She scolded, kissing his head, and holding on tight until her heart stopped it's pounding. Regina knew best what could happen to a child run amok in the company of horses.

Emma shifted her weight uncomfortably for a moment before stepping back and jerking a thumb at the house, "I'll jus get the tack fer our little outing." She backtracked to the house and came out with a massive saddle over her shoulder, and two more reasonable ones braced against her hip with bridles and reins folded over them neatly. She ducked her head and walked around the mother and son to the stables, giving them a moment to catch their breath. _Not exactly the best way to get started_. Emma thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Henry sniffled for a few moments before looking up at his mother, "Are we still gonna wide the hoseys?" He asked quietly, looking up at her with tear filled eyes.<p>

She sighed, kissing his forehead, "Yes, but you're going to ride with me. After that stunt you pulled mister, I'm not letting you out of my sight." He wrapped his arms around her neck and practically strangled her with his enthusiasm, chanting 'thank you thank you thank you'. Finally she relented, smiling and kissing his head. "Come along Henry. I'm sure Emma is waiting for us." She loosened his grip on her neck and carried him into the stable.

Inside they heard Emma talking in a muted voice and the whickering of horses. their curiosity piqued, Regina put a finger to her lips and wait for Henry to nod in agreement before creeping forward.

They made it within ten feet of Emma before stopping for fear of being caught. "Hey, stop yer whinin' ya big sissy. Ya'll have both been to the falls, it's jus Regal's turn." A snort sounded from one of the stalls and Emma scoffed, sounding less than convincing, "No I don't favor'im over you. You just think ye're gonna get whatever you want by shovin' through the masses. That ain't how it works in a group. Regal jus' does better with people. You c'n come when ye're less of a brat."

Regina was thoroughly enjoying the conversation. It was not something she was used to from horse folk, and it was an insight into Emma's treatment of horses; A welcome one. Henry was enjoying himself too. So much that he forgot his vow of silence and giggled loudly. Emma whipped around and the horses she was talking to stamped in surprise. Their heavy footsteps indicating much bigger horses than either of them had expected. Through the wooden walls they sounded like enormous monsters.

"Oh gawd ye scared the shit outta me." Emma exclaimed, holding a hand to her chest, eyes wide.

Henry slapped his hands over his ears, trying to stop the cuss from reaching his ears. Regina bit her lip, trying not to grin at the two of them. They looked ridiculous. Somehow she had gone from hating this whole plan to actually enjoying herself and the change was pleasantly confusing. "Are you going to introduce us to our horse Miss Swan or are you going to just chew their ears off all day?"

She huffed and nodded, "These ain't, uhm, aren't your horses. Tisi and Regal are my personal mounts. They don't take well to strangers." She made an obvious effort to form her words, but the twang of the country was still there. The effort wasn't lost on Regina.

The allusion to her ability to ride horses wasn't lost either. Regina took it as a personal affront to her riding skills. It only took a moment for her to come to her decision, and a dangerous gleam came into her eyes. She closed the distance between herself and Emma, passing Henry to the blonde without a word. Then before Emma could really register that Regina was going to do something so stupid, the Mayor had stepped into Tisiphone's stall.

"Aren't you a beauty." Regina murmured, looking over the glorious white friesian. Tisiphone eyed her warily, ears forward, mincing her steps. Regina recognized her bold forward facing stance as a challenge, her head turned to keep a firm eye on this newcomer. "You are gorgeous aren't you." Regina said, her mouth spreading into a smirk. She stepped forward and Tisiphone tossed her head. "None of that now." She frowned ever so slightly, and the horse shuffled, not really sure what to do with this crazy human.

The mayor was within kicking distance and Emma was holding her breath, praying that nothing happened. She was terrified that if she said anything, the horse would hear her fear and react badly. All Emma could do was hold Henry and prepare to cover his eyes in case something happened.

Regina's smile returned and she lifted Tisiphone's head, blowing gently in her in nostrils as a greeting.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. I had this partially written, I just needed to decide on some things. Yay cliffhangers, and rambling. I promise Regina isn't THAT insane. This will all be explained in the next chapter. More to come.**


End file.
